Перерыв на работе
by Merry Ginn
Summary: Кинк-фест 2010, нца, поза наездницы, секс с удушением :


- Неделю назад! - Рон стоит перед Гермионой, яркий, высокий, возмущенный, и пахнет от него мускусом и домашним ромашковым мылом. - Последний раз мы с тобой трахались аж неделю назад!  
- Рон, у меня было столько дел! - машинально оправдывается Гермиона, не понимая еще, что ей больше хочется - прижаться к теплой, мешковатой и мягкой одежде - когда у Рона, наконец, появится хоть что-то, похожее на вкус? - или отойти в сторону, чтобы лишний раз не туманить мозги. От Рона буквально разит желанием, сексом, он - свой, знакомый и родной до последней веснушки, он сбивает ее с делового настроя, а с тех пор, как у нее новая должность в министерстве, она редко бывает дома.

- Это ненадолго, - говорила она Рону, организовывая фонд поддержки магических созданий.  
- Тут много возможностей, - убеждала она мужа, с головой ныряя в политические хитросплетения.  
- Я только добьюсь реального результата...  
- Я не могу все так бросить..  
- Я..  
- Мне...  
- Потом...

А Рон каждый раз улыбался и продолжал работать в хохмазине УУУ, словно компенсируя своим спокойствием и смирением ее азарт и предприимчивость. Сначала она не обращала на это внимания, потом заволновалась, и даже заревновала, потом организовала за ним слежку, потом он заметил "хвост" - Поттер намекнул? - и пришел, наконец, к ней в офис за объяснениями.  
Вот, стоит, взъерошенный и возмущенный . И что делать?

- У нас действительно был секс неделю назад, - старается она объяснить спокойно и предельно откровенно, - Мне, конечно, хотелось бы еще, но совсем нет времени. Но я чувствую, что тебе мало, и подумала...  
- Что если я отношусь к этому спокойно, значит, я где-то трахаю кого-то еще? - саркастично договаривает Рон, и Гермиона с досадой чувствует, что краснеет.  
Но отступать не в ее правилах.  
- Да, Рональд, я действительно предположила, что у тебя есть кто-то еще.  
- Точно, есть, - весело подтверждает он, берет паузу, и у Гермионы вдруг темнеет в глазах от боли. - У меня есть тут неподалеку одна ведьма, - медленно и со вкусом объясняет он, наблюдая за ее лицом, - ведьма с такими каштановыми волосами, очень красивая. Я бы трахал ее каждый день, но она занята, и приходится обходиться руками!  
До Гермионы не сразу доходит, что говорит он о ней, а когда доходит, боль переплавляется в ярость и желание отомстить за жестокую насмешку.

- Ты - полная - задница, Рональд Уизли! - визжит она, разом теряя над собой контроль, и бьет его кулаками в грудь, а потом - ведьма она или нет, в конце концов? - один движением блокирует вход в кабинет и трансфигурирует офисный стол в кровать, широкую, в меру жесткую, в меру удобную. Она хороша, очень хороша в магии, и немного мужчин могут справиться с разъяренной женщиной, и уж точно, не Рональду Уизли сопротивляться, когда заклинание швыряет его на кровать, мгновенно обнажая и обездвиживая, а сверху над ним почти с издевкой склоняется сильная, властная и гибкая самка.

- Мне действительно нужен отдых. И разрядка, - признается она и мужу, и самой себе, заламывая его руки за голову.  
Уизли смотрит почти что с восторгом, и Гермиона понимает, что сейчас ей больше всего хотелось бы самой иметь член или что-то похожее, чтобы вставить ему как следует. И да, у него стоит, и она одобрительно гладит вздыбленный хуй, прежде чем начать, наконец, раздеваться.

Рон, полузакрыв от напряжения глаза, смотрит, как она снимает с себя все эти аккуратные, словно кукольные одежки, стягивает по бедрам трусы. Одобрительно мычит, когда она садится на кровать рядом с ним, острогрудая, ладная, гладкокожая, ухоженная вся, с тщательно подбритой киской...  
Рон смотрит и глаз не может отвести от мягких складок между ее бедер, облизывается, думая, как хороши и тверды ее соски, прерывисто вздыхает, вспоминая, как душисты ее волосы...  
А Гермиона в этот момент почти что ненавидит его похотливый, затуманенный взгляд, и жадность эту, и нетерпение, и одновременно ощущает, как дрожит в ней все, набухая соками, как жарко крутит в промежности, как тянутся руки оцарапать самца, который развалился с готовностью и дразнится, дразнится, сволочь! - вот хуй, стоит победно, а она сама захотела этого парня к себе в постель, и надо бы давно было, да... вместо всего прочего...

И она седлает его бедра, и сильно проводит рукой по члену вверх-вниз, заставляя его податься к ней всем телом, и толкнуться в нее, и берет сама - медленно и с наслаждением насаживаясь, обволакивая, выкручивая ему соски. И теперь ее очередь смотреть, как он стонет, не в силах дотянуться, как сжимает-разжимает кулаки, как напрягаются мышцы заломленных за голову рук, как от каждого ее движения на члене - внутри, снаружи, - он мотает головой, слушать, как стонет, и усмехаться от власти над замечательно крепким мужским телом, родным, знакомым и да - таким нужным и необходимым, Мерлин его побери!

А Рону хочется, почти необходимо дотянуться, и он задыхается от желания, от боли в яйцах, и хрипит, как конь, сглатывая слюну, но заклинание держит крепко, и боль в руках и запястьях, и от унизительности позы поджимаются яйца, переплавляя похоть - в стыд, стыд - в удовольствие, удовольствие - в мучительную жажду сжать и отодрать самому!

Теперь она почти что скачет на нем, найдя правильный угол, с удовольствием ощущая, что сильные мышцы бедер у нее самой, а он приподнимается ей навстречу, подмахивая почти по женски, и от этой перемены ролей совсем хорошо и жарко. Гермиона чувствует, что капельки пота скапливаются под волосами, бегут по спине, еще убыстряет темп, потираясь клитором о жесткий рыжий пах, разжигая себя по полной, и кончает, падая на него с жалобным вскриком, вдруг растеряв всю силу, которая казалась такой неисчерпаемой.

Рон обнимает жену, пристраивает ее рядом. Молчит. Кабинет наполен пряным запахом секса, интересно, как она дальше сможет здесь работать? И у него все еще стоит.  
- Сучка моя любимая, - то ли говорит, то ли думает он, наваливаясь на нее.  
Она беспомощная, мокрая... и довольная. Волосы разметались по подушке, и он наматывает их на кулак, прикидывает длину - и внезапно придавливает ее совсем, набрасывая каштановые пряди ей на горло, словно ошейник. Она смотрит недоуменно и бессильно. Рон поневоле улыбается, понимая, какая она сейчас расслабленная, приподнимается и дает облизать ей свой член. Она морщит нос, но Рон неодобрительно качает головой - и тяжелые пряди волос туже сжимаются вокруг ее тонкой шеи, заставляя открыть рот, и языком слизать соленое с напряженного хуя. Теперь очередь Рона приказывать, и он наслаждается своей властью по полной, то сжимая, то разжимая импровизированный ошейник, у нее на глазах слезы, ее рот впускает его все дальше и дальше, и он уже трахает ее яростно, наслаждаясь хрипами, дрожью глотки, судорожным движением рук, невнятным мычанием...  
Теперь она бьется под ним, и царапает его бедра руками - это почти поединок, он заводит моментально, и когда она, извиваясь, вбитая в постель и распластанная под ним, глотает сперму - он жестко сжимает - отпускает ей горло - и тогда она кончает еще раз, от удушья, взбрыкнув бедрами, суча ногами, и с таким жадно-жалобно-животным стоном, что самолетики докладных записок в ее кабинете разом падают на пол и прячутся куда-то по углам.

А потом они долго лежат, и Гермиона принимается ему что-то рассказывать, проговаривая очередной свой план - ей так проще, а Рон слушает вполуха, думая, что жена в министерстве - это совсем, совсем неплохо. Что стоит время от времени заглядывать к ней, посмотреть, как у нее тут дела. И что дома есть бутылка французского вина от Билла, и надо бы им обязательно выпить ее вместе. И что капли вина на ее коже - это должно быть очень вкусно...


End file.
